Movie Night
by GiLaw
Summary: Jay and Nya sit together for a friendly movie night. But if it's just a friendly movie night then why does Jay feel so tense? Jaya oneshot.


**HELLOOOOOOOO! XD**

**So yeah, I started watching Ninjago reccently and after watching a few episodes and tribute vids, I have fallen in love with the couple Jaya. THEY ARE SO SPARKY ADORABLE!**

**So of course I had to write a oneshot for them. Enjoy! ;D**

**Movie Night**

Jay and Nya sat together in front of the TV screen. Nya was calmly enjoying the romantic movie. But Jay had never felt so tense in his whole life.

He was finally having a proper (sort of) date with the girl of his dreams!

And he was more nervous than he thought he would be. For once he couldn't even open his mouth to crack some sort of crappy joke. It was like someone had sewn his mouth shut. Even worse than the time he had hurt his throat and could barely speak and the others couldn't understand him. But this situation was WAY more awkward . . . more awkward for Jay anyway.

The blue ninja bit his lip. He had planned out the da- movie night and all. Jay scrunched up his eyes at the thought . . .

_Jay grinned and slowly lifted up his arm, careful not to let Nya notice. Slowly but surely, his hand swiftly crept around Nya and towards her shoulder . . ._

_As his hand gently touched her shoulder, Nya's eyes widened and she began to giggle as Jay pulled her in close. _

_"Jay, what is this?"_

_Jay's grin grew wider. "Nothing important . . . something special . . . My way of saying . . . I love you, Nya."_

_Nya's eyes grew even wider before a warm loving smile spread across her face. "Oh Jay! I was hoping you'd say that soon! I love you too! You're so strong and funny . . ." Her loving smile turned flirty. "And handsome!"_

_Jay smirked and raised an eyebrow. "And you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met . . . I really mean that." He lowered his eyebrow and smirked a flirting smirk. "So . . . what do you suggest we do now?"_

_Nya beamed and leaned in to kiss him . . ._

"Jay?"

Jay immediately snapped out of his daydream and glanced at Nya who was giving him a concerned look.

"Are you okay?"

"Ye- yeah, I'm fine!" Jay lied. 'Why wouldn't I be?"

Nya frowned. "Usually you would have cracked at least one joke by now."

"Ohhh, right!" said Jay, trying to hide his shyness but he could already feel himself blushing. "I'm just . . . um . . . sometimes I get so deep into movies, they actually keep me quiet!"

"Okay then," Nya muttered though Jay could tell she wasn't convinced. "Just asking."

Jay scrunched up his eyes in fear. She was pulling away! This was even worse than their first date!

**"Come on Jay. This is a movie night. NOt a date!"**

Then why did he feel so nervous?

He looked down at his shaky hand that was damp with sweat and tried to raise it. But it was like trying to raise ten pounds of lead or cement.

Even "the move" no longer seemed smooth.

"You sure there's nothing wrong?" asked Nya, noticing the uneasiness a his hand.

"No, nothing's wrong!" Jay said quickly but he knew that she knew that there was something more to this "friendly movie night."

Nya's brown eyes were glittering with anxiety and concern. "Tell me."

Jay could not take it any longer.

"Okay," he sighed, his heart thumping inside him. "I'll tell you."

He scrunched up his eyes again before taking a deep breath . . .

"Nya, I really like you. Really really like you. Even more than that. You're like . . . really amazing. I mean you're strong, beautiful, sweet and . . . and . . . did I mention that you were beautiful?"

Jay slowly opened his eyes. Nya was staring at him, not sure what to say or how to react. Her face was blank.

"There," he smiled bashfully. "I told you! Sorry if-"

Before Jay could finish his sentence, Nya beamed and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. Jay froze, unable to believe what was happening. He suddenly felt the need to pass out, not sure whether it would be from joy or from shock.

"Jay!" Nya exclaimed happily, squeezing him tighter. "I never thought I'd hear you say that! I'm so happy you did!"

Jay's eyes widened in surprise as he returned the hug. "Y- you are?"

Nya smiled and broke away. "Yup, I am."

"So . . . that means . . .?" Jay's voice was hopeful.

"Yes," Nya smiled. "I love you too, Jay."

Right there, right then, Jay could almost feel his feet lifting off the floor (even though they were both sitting on the couch) from delight and relief. He could have jumped up and started dancing crazier than Zane with his Funny Switch on, cheering "SHE LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME!"

But his mind and heart told him to do something different.

Jay took Nya by the hands, leaning in. Nya beamed brighter, showing those adorable dimples of hers- another thing Jay loved about her.

"So is this still just a movie night?" Nya grinned.

Jay smirked. "I dunno . . . is it?"

The two of them laughed and looked into each other's eyea . . .

And then they shared a tender kiss, just like the couple in the movie.

Admitting feelings for Nya was one thing. But kissing her was something else. Jay wrapped his arms around Nya who placed her hands on his shoulders. The moment was perfect.

Both Jay and Nya were so absorbed in their romantic moment, they failed to notice Kai walking in on them. He froze when he saw the two of them tenderly kissing each other.

"Um," he murmured. "Should I be worried?"

**Well I hope you liked that! YAY JAYA!**

**This was my first story for Ninjago so please review and tell me what you REALLY think! I'm open to all comments and suggestions.**

**See ya! ;D**


End file.
